


A (Not so) Bad Idea

by Spicynoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Cuddle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicynoodle/pseuds/Spicynoodle
Summary: Kiyoomi and Atsumu are terrible cook but they decide to bake brownies for V-day. They have Osamu to supervise them, so nothing bad could happen right?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 30
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	A (Not so) Bad Idea

Today was February 14, a valentine day, Atsumu checks the calendar on his phone while his head laying on Kiyoomi’s lap. He steal a glance at the man above him whose hands absentmindedly plays with the blonde’s hair while his eyes focusing on the TV.

“Omi?” Atsumu calls and get a hum as a response, “Do you know what day is it today?” he try again, this time he finally catch his boyfriend attention.

Kiyoomi stares at the later man for five second and sighs, “I know, it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Right! and do you remember what we usually do on a day like this?”

“Of course Atsumu, but we’ve talked about this before haven’t we? It’s too dangerous to go out with the virus everywhere.” Kiyoomi replied. They truly have talked about this long before that they will not spend the Valentine’s Day as they always do; like going on dates, but Atsumu is bored okay? And he is hungry too. No, maybe his boredom makes him hungry.

“I know, but I’m bored, we’ve been watching this stupid show for hours! I wanna do something else” Atsumu said meekly.

“Like what?” Kiyoomi asks. He is actually pretty content with the way they are today, but if there’s something he can do to make his giant baby stop whining, he would probably do it. Still, going outside is very much off the table.

“I don’t know.” Atsumu huffs, he rolled his body to hug his boyfriend, face buried to the man’s waist. They were stay like that for ten more seconds before Atsumu raised his body in sitting position.

“What?” there’s a subtle confussion in Kiyoomi’s face at Atsumu sudden movement.

“I’m hungry, I’m going to grab some cereal” he replied. Not that hungry though, but he need to do something. Atsumu pecks Kiyoomi on the cheek before jumping off the sofa. Kiyoomi can hear Atsumu rustled in the kitchen, and suddenly it went quiet.

_Too quiet_

“Omi!”

The 6 feet man suddenly hop into his laps, startled him. Kiyoomi’s vision is blocked by the cheerful expression of his boyfriend, the setter’s hands cup his face and there was a glimmering glint on his eyes.

“What’s with that face?” Kiyoomi asks. His hands grabbed Atsumu’s waist so that man won’t fall on the floor.

“Let’s bake brownies.”

“Huh?” Kiyoomi frowns

“mhm” Atsumu nodded

“why?”

“well..it’s Valentine right? We should have shared some chocolates, but you said we can’t go outside, so why don’t we make it together? It’s safe, fun and romantic. I’m a genius!”

“No, you are not. Atsumu, we both are suck at cooking.”

“Babe, please? I’m bored and hungry, I need something sweet” Atsumu insists 

“We don’t have the ingredients”

“We do have it, I checked! Babe? Please? for me?” Atsumu is a cheater; he knew Kiyoomi would never say no for that word.

Kiyoomi sighed, knowing he will never win this battle, “Alright, but if we end up burn the kitchen, it’s all on you”

Atsumu laughed cheerfully, and finally get off his boyfriend’s lap. “We won’t, because we will be under a pro supervision” Atsumu grabs his phone and dial the only cook he knows, Osamu.

“Just so you know, I only have ever touched the pan and the microwave, never anything else, thank you very much.”

It seemed like Atsumu doesn’t hear him as the man was already spoke on the phone.

“Please, Samu, you are the only one who I can depend on something like this! You don’t need to do much, you just need to observe whether we do the right things, and give minor instructions through video call. It’s easy”

_“fine, but if you guys just play around or act gross, I’m leaving”_

“Okay, geez” Atsumu agreed, he then change the voice call mode into video and give the phone to Kiyoomi, “Hold it a sec, I’m going to prepare the ingredients”

_“you know it’s a bad Idea, right, Kiyoomi-san?”_ Osamu said.

“and you _do_ know that your twin is a thick headed, right?” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. He steps to the kitchen to join his boyfriend.

_“You are so whipped that you couldn’t say no to his stupidity”_ Osamu mocks.

“You couldn’t either, Osamu” and that’s true.

“What are you guys talking?” Atsumu raised his attention to the man standing behind him, and Kiyoomi shakes his head to respon. He goes to the kitchen bar and put the phone on it where Osamu can easily assess what they do.

“So, what should we do?” Kiyoomi asked.

Atsumu doesn’t answer right away, after he finishes wearing his apron, he comes to Kiyoomi with another apron in hand, gives Kiyoomi signs to come closer. Kiyoomi obediently move closer and let Atsumu put that apron on him, turn his body and let Atsumu ties the final rope.

“Okay boss, what should we do? We have eggs, brownie mix, oil, and dark chocolate” Atsumu shows them to the phone.

_“Do you have a mixing bowl?” Osamu asked_

_“_ A mixing what?”

“Here” Kiyoomi found the bowl first, and hands it to Atsumu.

_“right, so all you need to do is pour that brownie mix into the mixing bowl together with the oil and mix them- yeah like that, and Kiyoomi-san you maybe want to melt the dark choco first.”_ Osamu begin to start his instructor mode, and the two lover move in tandem doing what he say.

Atsumu carefully open the brownie mix package and pour it to the bowl while Sakusa starts to light the stove and put a pan to melt the chocolate.

_“Ah, you need wisk to mix-“_

Osamu hasn’t finished talking when he and Kiyoomi heard Atsumu’s scream. Both of them look at Atsumu in horror. The blonde man face was covered by the sticky flour from the mixing bowl, his right hand holding a mixer that is still on with a full speed.

_“YOU IDIOT” Osamu scolded, “who told you to use the mixer? I said use your wisk! W-i-s-k! and why did you turn on the mixer at full speed. You dumb”_

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner!? I saw ma mix the flour with the mixer before, so I thought that was the right tool” Atsumu replies, tries to wipe the flour clean, but it’s useless because not only his face was covered but also his hair and neck. He turns his head to Kiyoomi, seeking for help.

Kiyoomi stare at his boyfriend face for a full minute then he began to laugh.

“D-did you just laughed at me, Kiyoomi?” Atsumu glares at the wing-spiker.

“Well yeah, I mean look at yourself, you look ridiculous” Kiyoomi can’t stop his laugh.

“Am I? oh?” Atsumu moves closer to him.

Kiyoomi widened his eyes, getting wary of what his boyfriend gonna do. He steps back, the closer Atsumu moves, the wider he take his step backwards.

“No, Atsumu stop right there!” he commands

“Why Omi-kun? You looks like you are having fun seeing my face like this, I want you to share the fun to me too”

“Don’t. you. Dare..ahhh”

With a mischief in his eyes, Atsumu jumps forward to hug the man in front of him, pull Kiyoomi’s face to his and smear what’s on face to the man.

“Atsumu—ugh.. sticky! Gross!” Kiyoomi screams, Atsumu laugh like a maniac and let the curly haired man go to find tissue to wipe his face.

_“are you guys done?”_ they jolted hearing Osamu voice from the phone, feeling (a little) guilty. _“Tsumu, you better go change, you look uglier like that”_

Atsumu wants to protest, but it’s true that he feels uncomfortable.

“Osamu’s right, I’ll handle this, you go change” Kiyoomi shoos him.

_“This is why it’s a bad idea to let Atsumu entering the kitchen”_ Osamu rolled his eyes, there’s scowl on his face.

“mhm, so what should I do?” Kiyoomi look around the mess.

_“do you still want to continue?”_ Osamu can hold his surprise.

“well..looks like Atsumu really want this brownies, he would be sad if we stop right here, and I kinda want to make something for him too” Kiyoomi shrugs.

_“I knew it, you are an Atsumu sucker”_ Osamu swear he sees Kiyoomi’s cheeks turns red, but for this time he will let it slide. _“whatever, do you have another brownie mix?”_

* * *

Atsumu came out of their shared-bedroom after changing his clothes and washing his face, he returned to the kitchen. The setter stopped when he saw his boyfriend seriously kneads the dough according to his twin instructions. Several times Kiyoomi nods listening to Osamu before pouring the dough into the pan and turns towards the oven, entering the pan into it. Atsumu smiled softly at the sight, Kiyoomi was completely unaware of Atsumu's existence.

“Is it done?” Atsumu ask brightly, his hands sneak around Kiyoomi’s waist. Kiyoomi turns around after closing the oven, he smiles, _repeat_ , HE SMILES tenderly toward Atsumu.

“Yeah, the baking was easier when you are not around to mess things up” Kiyoomi tease, he chuckles when Atsumu pout.

“I’m helping too you know”

“yeah?”

“Yeah! If it weren’t me calling Osamu, all of this won’t happen, so I take the big part”

“of course, yeah sure” Kiyoomi reply dryly.

“Omi, thank you” Atsumu whispers

“What’s that thank for?”

“For everything I guess? For putting up with me, for baking together with me when I know you are lazy to do this, for being my most wonderful boyfriend, for everything..heheh happy valentine Omi~”

Kiyoomi hums contently, he stares at Atsumu who is blushing right now. Kiyoomi can’t help but lean to kiss the corner of the blonde’s mouth. He can feel Atsumu smile against his kiss, Atsumu’s fingers slip to his hair, clench and pull his face to kiss him deeper. Kiyoomi doesn’t realize that he starts to smile too.

_“you two do realize that I’m still here right?”_ Kiyoomi and Atsumu can hear Osamu irritated voice from the phone, but they couldn’t careless, busy with their own zone. _“No? not even a thank you after wasting my time? Ughh I hate you. Both of you”_

“Osamu turned off his call” Atsumu said, still hugging Kiyoomi’s waist.

“Should we apologize?” Kiyoomi laugh.

“yeah, later..I know he is not really mad, so, what should we do while waiting the brownies to cook?” Atsumu grins

“I don’t know, how about I change my clothes first since I feel so dusty, and we can cuddle on the sofa?”

“That’s a great idea, Omi-kun.” Atsumu replies, leaves another caste kiss to his boyfriend lips before letting the man go.

.

.

.

.

As promised, they lay on the big sofa, Kiyoomi on his back and Atsumu lies on top of him and against his left side, their legs’ tangled. They lay like that for god-know-how-long when Kiyoomi suddenly sit, nearly cause Atsumu to fall.

“what’s wrong?” Atsumu look at Kiyoomi in confussion

Kiyoomi looks pale, his eyes open wide, “Baby, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad” he said “the oven..I forgot to set the timer”

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! find me @litangerine on twitter and let's be friend~


End file.
